The Ties That Bind
by Daru Chan
Summary: The members of Blast are forced to work with another up and coming punk rock band, and this can either spell disaster for them, or be really great for them. As for pairings I am taking suggestions on all characters including mine, and yes Hachi is in her


INTRO

I am terrible at writing summary's so let me put it bluntly, BLAST and Trapnest have never really mixed, but now suddenly Nana and the others are finding that they are being forced to collaborate with a new band and sort of take them under their wing. Will this be a recipe for disaster or will it bring new hope to the members of BLAST? You'll just have to find out… and yes Hachiko is in involved as well as the evil Takumi, but your just going to have to read to find out what new characters are in store and what happens to Hachi!

Also I was thinking that perhaps that for pairings I would lets people decide who to pair as I go along. By this I mean the made up characters as well as the real characters, and as long as the pairing is not to way over the top I will consider it. Just try to be original, Nobu and Hachiko are a little over done I think.

CHAPTER 1

Nana looked down at the document that had just been handed to her in shock. With Yasu at her right hand side she picked up the piece of paper and looked across the table at the man dressed in a fine suit. She had put up with everything that the executives at Gia could throw at her. There dirty tricks to get media attention, them being moved to the dingy company accommodations, plus everything else, and now this…

"Do you really mean for us to be paired with another band?" She said lifting an eyebrow as she stared at the man across from her intently with her dark eyes.

The man nodded, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Yes, we believe that it would be good for your image to be seen working closely with another band and being friendly, we also want to take this opportunity to sign a contract with another talented band that we have scouted."

"Wait you have already scouted another band, and we don't even get input on who they are?" Nana blurted out as she leaned in farther, now glairing intently at the man.

The man looked at Nana with a stern frown, frustration written all over his face. "I am afraid not, this decision is out of both of our hands. Perhaps instead of being angry you should take this opportunity to be thankful that you get the chance to collaborate with new people." With those words the man stood from his chair and stuffed a few loose papers into his briefcase before bowing and leaving the room promptly.

With a light flop Nana sank back into the chair looking at Yasu hopelessly, not sure what to say or do at this point to make the situation any better. Finally after a few moments of uncomfortable silence Yasu calmly reached out and took the piece of paper that had been discarded on the table by Nana and looked it over without saying a word. "Nana did you read this?" He asked in his steady, calming voice, as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Nana nodded as she looked at Yasu's next to her, holding the document in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Well this paper says that we will be meeting this new band tomorrow, as well as see them perform. So perhaps this experience will not be as bad as you make it out to be, I can think of worse things…" He said taking a long drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out dodging one of Nana's evil glairs to go on. "It also says that the band is from Ireland. Weren't a lot of your influences from England and Ireland?" Yasu stood up from his chair taking another drag on his cigarette. "Come on we should get going, and tell Nobu and Shin…"

Nana knew better then to protest with the matter farther, but somehow deep down she knew he was right. There was really no point to it, all she could do was make the best of the situation, and smile and nod. After all signing that contract meant that they had to follow the rules of whatever Gia could throw at them. It was almost as if they had sold their souls to the devil. Nana stood up and nodded. "Yeah let's get back"


End file.
